


Sacrifice

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Post-Apocalypse, Rescue, Sacrifice, Slash Goggles, Yuletide, Yuletide 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party Poison has to save the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



> Beta'd by the fantastic Moontyger

His car was damaged. His friends were damaged. They had lost the girl – the one thing in this wretched world that they had sworn to protect. Party Poison had lost her. BL/ind believed that the Killjoys would be defeated by the painful blasts they had received, but a Killjoy was nothing if not resilient. He had made a promise, and he intended to keep it. He didn't know why – none of them did – but this was war, and soldiers didn't question their orders. He had to keep the girl safe.

He had been surprised, before. No one should have recognized his disguise, the only one who had seen it before was long dead, but then, like a radioactive apparition from the outer zones, Korse had appeared.

Killjoys never left a man behind – Party Poison had checked for a pulse himself, and Korse was definitely dead. And yet here he stood, mowing down his former friends without pause. It had to be a trick, but it had been enough, enough to throw him off that day. Enough to make him lose the girl.

-

 _They did not recognize her. They knew that she was important to the Killjoys, but they assumed her to be a child. She had never been a child. Ancient and yet young, treacherous and wise yet innocent and chaste, she was life for those who fought. And they would give their lives to retrieve her._

-

He knew what they had to do. The girl had to be rescued at all costs and, thanks to his actions earlier, the cost had been determined. Ignoring the smoke that still rippled out of the side of his car, he shifted higher. He had no intention of stopping for anything short of the girl, and it was better that this strange Korse receive that message immediately.

This was not going to be another high noon showdown until the best man was beaten. Reinforcements were coming soon to whisk the girl to safety, but he had a job to do. He was going to retake the girl, and he knew the cost.

He blew through the barrier: 2 down.

-

 _They assigned her a robotic nanny and thought that was the end of that. They let her wander the mazelike halls with no attempt at subterfuge. They gave her a ball and placed her in a corner to play._

 _They had no idea what force they had just allowed into their stronghold._

 _She smirked at the robotic woman, knowing that the gesture would be misread. They thought she was simply a child, and they had no idea what the Killjoys were willing to do to retrieve her._

-

If that hadn't tripped their alarms, then they were in for an even bigger surprise than he had been. The question of Korse still lingered in the back of his mind, but he shoved it away. Party Poison had a job to do, and he could not bungle it this time.

They had upgraded their weapons – this mission called for killing, not stunning – and they each had made their peace with the others before getting into the car. This was a last stand, but they had to succeed before they fell.

-

 _He wrapped his arms around her, knowing she was important, but even he, the highest of her chosen, had no idea yet exactly what part he was to play in her future. So, at last, she told him._

 _"You are my song, my child. You will be my cancer, my hack, my soul. You will be my sacrifice."_

 _It was the first time she had spoken to him in her true voice, and he froze, struck in that moment of realization. She let him have his moment, knowing how fragile humans were, but time was running out. Wishing to reward her most loyal follower, she turned her head slightly and placed an innocent kiss on his cheek. Stirred back into motion, her avenging angel rose and finally accepted his destiny._

-

It was an accident, pulling the mask off of the Draculoid, but even as he did it, Party Poison felt a greater force guiding his hand. _Candy Jam._ The word echoed in his mind as his eyes took in the familiar face. As his former friend fell to the ground, he finally understood exactly what she had told him.

He knew, in a moment of instant clarity, exactly what BL/ind was. He knew what had happened to Korse, and the other Killjoys. He knew what had happened to their world, and what was yet to come. And he knew his own role. She had told him, but like the child she appeared to be, he had not understood until the moment was upon him.

Still staring at the falling man, he was caught by surprise; through again he felt some force guiding their hands. Korse slammed him against a wall, and not in the fun way he used to. Party Poison stared into the eyes of the man who would kill him, and he understood. A cold smirk graced the puppet's face, and as the bright blast filled his senses, Party Poison knew that she had succeeded

-

 _She covered her ears; she hated loud noises. She watched as the realization struck her angel, watched as he was defeated by his past._

 _She screamed; a sound of pain, sorrow, joy, and triumph. Her ancient foe had fallen for her plan; had set his own demise into action, and though she regretted the loss – this one perhaps more than any other – it was as necessary as everything that had come before it and everything that was now certain to come after. BL/ind would now fall._

-

Past life, past awareness, he watched as his friends continued his quest – he knew they would – and saved the girl. He watched as each of them fell to the Draculoids' constant fire. He watched, and knew that she watched with him. This was the moment that she had waited for, the moment that all Killjoys fought for, though they did not yet realize it. He watched, and felt the others join him, all once again unified in her service.

They had fallen, but they would rise again. Real Killjoys were bulletproof.


End file.
